wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Franzis
Franzis Ash'serrar is a shy, reserved, and very stupid young Blood Elven warlock. He rarely stands up for himself and tends to speak with a stutter. = Appearance = Franzis is short in a runty sort of way, and disturbingly thin. His skin is translucent-pale and there are dark rings around his eyes. He really doesn't appear to be very healthy at all. His robes are tattered and show signs of multiple repair jobs, and the sleeves are pretty threadbare. His hair is blond and curly, falling about his neck and into his eyes in a tangled mess. He is occasionally observed cradling his right arm. = Background = Childhood Franzis was born (under circumstances nobody really understands) the son of a noble, well-respected Priest and a poor flower-vendor. He grew up on the streets, though his mother did the best she could to take care of him, saving what money she could to get the boy a proper education. He discovered his aptitude for magic fairly early on. In school, his quick grasp of magic and general learning, along with his gentle, fragile temperment made him an easy target for bullies, and he found himself constantly picked on and getting in fights, both verbal and physical. Eventually, though, his talents and general studiousness were noticed by outside forces. A rogue school of Warlocks, operating on the fringe of society, managed to convince Franzis' mother that they would take the boy and craft him into a great Mage. Believing she was doing what was best for her son's future, she allowed them to take him from his normal schooling and train him in the Arcane arts. Franzis was, of course, miserable. He had no desire to be a Warlock, and as far as he knew his mother had no idea what had happened to him. He fought against the situation with everything he had, but it was beyond his power to escape. Resigned, he spent most of his time avoiding his fellow students and reading every book in the school's considerable library. Of course, the others resented Franzis both because he held himself as their 'better', and because the professors' reactions to him seemed to agree. He was as socially ostracized here as he had ever been, but with no one to turn to for escape. He slowly began to believe what people said about him, which pretty much demolished any positive self-image he may have had. Eventually it was decided that Franzis should see the world for once; he'd lived a very sheltered life, despite having spent most of it on the streets. Not long after he left, Silvermoon was assaulted by the Scourge. He missed all of the fighting entirely, but hurried back as soon as he caught wind of it. He couldn't find anything or anyone he knew, and soon went back to traveling, dejected as ever. Recent Events Somehow in his travels Franzis met up with a far-too-charming Priest by the name of Jauren, and decided to travel with him. This, of course, only got him into trouble. Jauren was far too confident for his own good and ended up getting himself involved with a bastard Warlock and, for reasons unknown to even himself, Franzis decided to get himself into a situation worse than death in order to save Jauren. He spent months being broken, physically and mentally, and learned a great deal more about what he was capable of as a Warlock than he'd have liked to. Eventually, though, he escaped and hid out for several weeks, once again narrowly escaping a Scourge attack -- this time, on all of the major cities of Azeroth! At some point, he met his half-brother, Rhennic. It ... didn't go very well. He eventually found Jauren again, by complete chance, and didn't even question his decision to follow the man once more. = Useless Stuff = Fun Facts! * Animals tend to follow Franzis around for reasons unknown (he's my designated pet collector, OOCly-like). He thinks it'd be disrespectful to name any of them, and there are too many to really name anyway -- he'd lose track. * He's cripplingly afraid of bugs and spiders and little creepy-crawly things and things with no legs. * He has a tiny, hole-in-the-wall house in a very bad part of Silvermoon, containing a veritable library of books -- anything from tomes of dark magic to ancient books of fairy stories. Stories/Miscellaneous Writing If I can find 'em, I'll put 'em here. If I can't, I'll write new ones! Category:Archived Characters